The present invention relates to a recocking mechanism for recocking the keyboard of an electric typewriter, teleprinter, accounting machine or other office machine. Recocking refers herein to restoration of the state in which the keyboard is ready for depression of a key. Recocking takes place automatically on completion of a regular typing cycle. The present invention concerns the problem of recocking when the typing cycle has been blocked because two keys have been depressed.
In a known recocking mechanism, a typing kinematic train is activated by a clutch which is closed or engaged only when a common actuator engages a single setting element released by a key. If more setting elements than one are released simultaneously, a series of balls prevents the actuator completing its stroke and closing the clutch. In this way, the typing cycle is blocked. By then depressing a release key, a toothed lever is released and arranges itself in the path of a continuously oscillating cam-following lever. The lever is pulled by the latter and, through the medium of a connecting rod to which the lever is pivoted, recocks the common actuator in opposition to the action of a setting spring. Moreover, by means of an inverted V-element, the connecting rod restores the setting elements to their respective rest positions. This recocking mechanism is simple, can safely be relied on and prevents a setting error causing a typing error. On the other hand, it requires the operator to interrupt typing in order to actuate the release key.